Virtually Speaking
by TeirAnazazi
Summary: Quinn Fabray is forced to move to Lima Ohio after she lands into some Tech inspired trouble


**Title: Virtually Speaking (working title)**

**Pairing:Faberry**

**Rating: M just in case;)**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing yo.**

**A/N: Ya know what it's like when you're sitting in front of a screen trying to update a story you haven't updated in like 4 months then something else comes out...well ya me to so here ya are:P **

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn Fabray sat at her desk, the flickering of a monitor reflecting off her glasses. "Only two am, might be an early night" Quinn says to herself.

Typing away, exploring, peeking, being where she shouldn't...virtually speaking of course. _God I've missed this_ she thought. Something about being where your not allowed to be has always been somewhat of a thrill, but when she discovered her innate talent circumventing certain virtual avenues it was put to a new level. Some might say that's where things went a bit...sideways.

_Might as well see what I'm dealing with tomorrow. _After the "incident" two years ago it was

strongly...suggested that Quinn and her mother Judy move to a more "rustic" and family oriented

location and god only knows Lima Ohio is as rustic as you can get.

Making her way into the local High schools computer network was laughable to the point of sad getting into the student records was even easier.

"Do they even know what a firewall is" Quinn mumbled to herself. "P.E in the morning? Yea,

no that's not happening."

Moving this class to that time then that class to another she skillfully changes her schedule to more of her liking.

"O and what's this? A parking spot reserved to the front of the school? Why thank you McKinley that's very kind of you" _serves you right for randomly generating parking spots through a really really crappy generator. _

Maneuvering through the files, Quinn learns the layout, her class locations even a little bot about the teachers, well more then a little bit but most she doesn't bother with. _A glee club, that might be fun, O and whats this? A "computer ethics and morals club? _Quinn laughs to herself_ Maybe for some fun I'll check that out. _

Just as She was about to look at the records of a very cute brunette who seems to be the captain of many..many clubs her screen went black

"what the-" checking her connections and trying to figure out the problem a curser on the screen starts to blink

**?-And just what do you think you are doing in MY property?**

_Well this is new _ Quinn thinks _some is hacking...me? This is almost luaghable do they have any idea who I am, well of course not those records are sealed and hard copy only _

"ugh, HARD copy" Quinn cringes

_Lets have some fun shall we and see what I'm up against _Quinn starts to run one her more basic trace programs _mind as well start off with something simple_

**?-Really now aren't you the cutest thing, running a trace program on ME? **

_I didn't think that would work, says he..or she is in china...wait japan..the moon? _

_**-Well it's not like I'm actually giving any effort to finding you, it is after all a VERY basic trace**_

**?-it speaks!**

_**-How could I not, this is my very first conversation with someone on the moon**_

_**?-**_**thought that was a nice touch:P is there something I may refer to you as rather then "it" or "you"?**

Quinn types in ELc..then immediately deletes _hmm force of habit, can't use that handle anymore, going to need a new one. _Quinn smirks thinking of the perfect handle

_**-You may refer to me as TheGhostofGraceKelly how about yourself or do you just prefer "?"**_

**?-V.K will do just fine thank you very much**

_**TheGhostofGraceKelly- well that was anti climatic, getting through my security I expected something like "destroyer" or "all mighty" :P**_

**V.K-well we aren't we the cocky one? Although I will admit it took a little more..effort then I am accustomed to.**

_**TheGhostofGraceKelly-I prefer confident tyvm and I would certainly hope so, mind you I have been out of the game for a while...but back to business shall we. As much as I could just put some more effort into finding you, I'm out of redbulls...you were saying "your property"**_

_**V.K- **_**you must be new not knowing who I am or where my turf is.**

_**TheGhostofGraceKelly- considering me having a genetic disposition to authority..or people telling me where to go, I make the educated guess that you're a student and you have claimed this particular piece of virtual real-estate?**_

_**V.K- y**_**ou would assume correctly. Since I have enjoyed this back and fourth banter I'll simply leave it as advice, I do enjoy a challenge after all, but tread lightly some are not as...welcoming as me;)**

**TheGhostofGraceKelly:_ Well I suppose that only peaks my interest but I will take your "advice" under advisement. I am however going to have a wonderful time figuring out who you are at school tomorrow;)_**

**V.K- I welcome it..game on as they say?**

_**TheGhostofGraceKelly- Game on it is my dear Watson;)**_

**V.K- I only hope you are as attractive as you are witty;)**

And with that the screen flashed back to the log in screen of McKinley High School.

Quinn found herself blushing at the last line of text , it had been a very long time since someone had managed to bypass her security. As she logged off her PC and got ready for sleep she could only wonder what awaited her at school tomorrow and for the first time in two years she fell asleep with a real smile on her face_** .**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N- so there ya have it I got kicked in the face and wrote this out in one shot so the mistakes are my own, and even though I took networking engineering in college Im to lazy to be all tech correct so have that as it may:P P.S yes im working on a new chapter for "That Kiss" as well but that might be a bit since this story punched me in the brain:P O one more thing, the title sucks so if anyone has a better One let me know:)**_


End file.
